my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Breakdown Train
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.25 |number=491 |released= * 19th April 2018 |previous=Hugo and the Airship |next=Skiff and the Mermaid }} The Missing Breakdown Train is the twenty-fifth episode of the twentieth series. Plot Judy and Jerome are sleeping on their siding at Knapford when Ryan wakes them up. They believe that there is an emergency, but Ryan tells them that he is only saying hello. They introduce themselves as The Breakdown Train. As Ryan is still a new engine, he likens them to Rocky. Judy and Jerome tell Ryan that after the Search and Rescue Centre was built, they fell out of use and have been on their siding for several years. Ryan offers to take them to Arlesburgh Harbour for a change of scenery, which they are happy about. Ryan leaves the cranes at Arlesburgh and heads to work. Judy and Jerome enjoy the view and look out at the harbour for the rest of the day. By the evening, however, they have grown fed up with the harbour, as the sea air jams their gears and the seagulls have been defecating on their roofs. They both fall asleep and after they wake up the next morning, they find that their gears are not working properly. When Oliver arrives, they ask him to move them and he takes them to a siding out on the branch line. They grow bored there too, so when Duck passes, they ask him to move them somewhere else. Meanwhile, Daisy is returning to the shed, but notices a bull on the line in front of her. A signalman quickly changes the points to prevent her from hitting the bull, but the points change just as Daisy runs over them, derailing her. Thomas arrives at Knapford to get the Breakdown Train when he hears about the accident but he cannot find Judy and Jerome, meaning he has to get Rocky from the Search and Rescue Centre halfway across the island. Ryan tells Thomas to not do so and goes to Arlesburgh to find Judy and Jerome. When he arrives, Skiff tells him that Oliver took them down Duck's Branch Line. Ryan cannot find them there either and is told by Oliver, who is passing by, that Duck moved them somewhere else. Judy and Jerome are at the Blue Mountain Quarry, but cannot hear each other over the machinery. Ryan arrives and quickly picks them up. They put Daisy back onto the tracks and are happy to have another chance to be useful. That evening, Judy and Jerome are taken to the sheds on Ryan's branch line. The Fat Controller praises them, but tells them that from now on, he needs to know where they are. He therefore decides to relocate them to Arlesburgh permanently, allowing them to handle emergencies on the west side of the island while Rocky handles the east. Everyone cheers... at least until a seagull perches on Judy who then tries to shoo it off. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Ryan * Daisy * Skiff * Judy and Jerome * Sir Topham Hatt * A Signalman * Duck * Emily * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Luke * Merrick * Owen * The Great Railway Show Judge * Albert's Wife * Captain Joe * Rocky Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Duck's Branch Line * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Arlesburgh Goods Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * Joe Mills as Oliver * Steven Kynman as Ryan * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Teresa Gallagher as Judy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and the Signalman Trivia * As the episodes air out of production order, Judy and Jerome appeared previously in Mucking About, and this episode, along with Hugo and the Airship, which likewise lacks the mermaid figurehead on the pirate ship, and Skiff and the Mermaid, in which the figurehead is added, aired after Blown Away and The Railcar and the Coaches, in which the figurehead is visible on the ship. * This episode marks the first time that Daisy has had an accident in the television series. * In the Nick Jr. USA broadcast of the episode, it is paired with Skiff and the Mermaid. * This episode is the first time the title has been on the top of the screen since the model series. Goofs * When Daisy comes off the tracks, she is far away from the tracks after derailing, but in the next scene, she is near the tracks. * Daisy is dirty after she derails, but is clean when rescued. * Andrew Brenner is mistakenly credited as the episode's writer in the Polish dub. * The Nickelodeon airing with Skiff and the Mermaid credits William Hope and Glenn Wrage for voicing Edward and Cranky respectively, but neither characters appear in either episode. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Ryan and Jerome Home Media Releases US *Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets *Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 episodes